User talk:Redmight
Hi Redmight, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 03:19, March 4, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for that wonderful comment you left on my fanfic post. i got chapter 2 of haunted up, so come on down so you can read it! I am so very glad you like my stories. It gives me great pleasure to know that i am entertaining you at my own expense. i hope i continue to entertain. i will keep my stoireas updated and you informed. god bless! Mess with the best, die like the rest! 19:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You said you like reading fanfics? I would be honored and pleased if you would read my fanfic. Please, don't be afraid to give critique. And when you get your fanfic up I will be happy to read and comment.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I 'eard ye said ye liked tae read fanfics. It would be an honor if ye would read [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'one of me fanfics ']]. Please comment.... and perhaps you could read me other fic if yer interested. Hope we can be friends! :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tell me when yer fanfic is up and I'll read it :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Gulo Pic: Llamao Haha! Yeah right, I couldn't draw Gulo the Savage like that! Sumthing called Google xD Thanks fer the positive feedback on my fanfic; I'll be keepin' ye updated. Maybe you should think about starting one, since you're a little new here, just like me. It's really fun to think of new ideas and stuff. Well, I'll be seein' ye around! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hey again. I was thinking about what you said about that avatar pic and decided to do some drawings. They're just simple pencil stuff, but so far I've uploaded a pic of Nadezca and Trindle, the Redwall squirrel. If you want to check 'em out, just go to the last section of my profile. Happy Reading! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hi Redmight :)Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have updated my story after a long absense. Just letting everyone know! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 19:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Pic of Sy Thought you'd like to see a picture I sketched on paper and colored on GIMP of Sy Stoneclaw, if you're curious what she looks like. Enjoy! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 04:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... What's CS5, or whatever it was you said? '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do an art trade, then? I can draw just about any animal in the Redwall Universe so describe the character you'd like me to do (canon or fanfic, it doesn't matter) and I'll describe one for you to do, if you're interested. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) All right, could you draw one or both of these characters in the picture? They are both from Gingiverian; Squirt you already know about but I haven't introduced Thundro yet - he is a fairly important character who will come into the story shortly. I gave these descriptions with colors but a black and white pic is fine with me, as I typically do all my art trade pics black and white. You can put on my talk page what character or characters (no more than three please) you'd like me to draw in your picture, and how you'd like them drawn. Here are the descriptions. *'Squirt' - A tan-furred, stubby-whiskered older- Dibbun otterbabe; wears a blue jerkin belted with a large red kerchief, and a scallop-shell-and-twine eyepatch that he doesn't need, flipped up instead of hanging down over his eye. Sometimes carries a stick, and a tiny pebble-sling. *'Thundro Spikkle' - An athletic young-adult hedgehog of tremendous height and girth. Wears a tattered sleeveless green tunic over a more intact long-sleeved grey-white one, belted with a brown leather band with an immense silver buckle. Also wears a very large tarnished silver medallion depicting two clenched paws colliding, with a lightning flash in the background. Carries a wooden stave/walking stick. If you want to draw them both you could have Thundro playing with Squirt, such as running from a slung pebble or play-dueling with their staffs. (That is what he does in the story.) If not, just pick either one, or if you don't like either of these, pick someone off of this List. I certainly don't mind. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much. I've improved a lot since the day I first joined here. Thank you, thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) good question, believe it or not, but I use MS Paint for all my drawings and edit them in photostudio 5. I only use photoshop for chibi pics and special effects ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC)